othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberal Degenerate
Is not actually a Liberal Degenerate. In fact, he doesn't care about politics at all. Liberal is a schizoid misanthrope who joined OT in 2006, after watching his first animated series, Fullmetal Alchemist. Since he's become a loyal regular that can be found posting on OT pretty much everyday. He begun to become more noticed on the board once his odd relationship with Soshi Strife726, who he seems to have a history with, took its toll on OT, spawning many topics and posts totalling probably in the over nine thousands now. Such topics were the source of excitement for many, who claimed them to be some of the most entertaining e-drama the board had seen. Liberal Degenerate has stated on more than one occasion that he did not care for stirring things up or being the source of lulz, he simply seemed to find enjoyment in inflicting despair on the fragile soul of Soshi Strife, who he was able to tear down to a state of depression on more than one occasion, to the point where she'd actually begun to wish for his death. Despite all of that, some still believe they are simply being Tsundere for each other. Liberal has stated that he finds that notion to be ridiculous on his part, though it would not suprise him at all if it truly were the case for Soshi. Said topics were also the start of his "rivalry", so to speak, with MajinUltima, who took it upon himself to act as Soshi Strife's white knight, and thus the two would often degenerate topics into arguments about the weak willed female user. Those topics would eventually end up being called OT's now famed "Social Topics". However, those came to an end with Soshi's departure from the board in early 2009, which took place at the culmination of discussion in her Name A Flaw thread, where Liberal confessed that he liked Soshi and did not wish her to leave, despite the particularly cruel ways he had treated her the entire time. However, he has retracted those statements since the thread's closure, and returned to his typical mean-spirited facade. One other aspect that helped Liberal achieve the level of popularity which he actually finds to be annoying these days would be his spearheading of the Anti-English Dub Bias Resistance movement. In a board dominated by utterly biased and overly patriotic American individuals who give it their all to put down the original Japanese voice acting, Liberal alone stands tall in defense of the virtuous act of watching all forms of art and entertainment in its original form, or, in the case of anime, as close to it as possible (subbed). He got into many heated arguments due to those vanguardist views, becoming a rather infamous user who is the target of much animosity from a good deal of (admittedly, worthless) users to this day. Liberal is traumatized by dogs and has a terribly rude stereotype to them! Naturally, for Liberal, a cat is more than fine too. Last but not least, Liberal Degenerate has an unhealthy obsession with making top lists, and thus here are some of them for your viewing pleasure: Favorite Anime Males: 1. Himura Kenshin 2. Mugen 3. Lelouch vi Britannia 4. Envy 5. Seta Sojiro 6. Shishio Makoto 7. Kaji Ryoji 8. Dilandau Albatou 9. Reinhard von Lohengramm 10. Edward Elric Favorite Anime Females: 1. Reki 2. Soryu Asuka Langley 3. Olivier Mira Armstrong 4. Shoukei 5. Rakka 6. Isayama Yomi 7. Shoukei 8. Suzumiya Haruhi 9. Katsuragi Misato 10. Nakahara Misaki Favorite Series: 1. Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. Haibane Renmei 3. Rurouni Kenshin 4. The Girl Who Leapt Through Time 5. Our Happy Time 6. Fullmetal Alchemist 7. Death Note 8. Code Geass 9. Genshiken 10. Gankutsuou Comments from other users: * "We love you, Liberal!" - OT in general * "We do?" - Supremezero * "This wikia will not die, it will live on through archiving and me!" - Nytemare457 * "You can make a short story about his background." - Nat_12 Category:All Users